


Devil's Giving

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel is clueless, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Wing Reveal, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: Chloe holds Thanksgiving dinner at her house.





	Devil's Giving

**Author's Note:**

> A little Devilish Thanksgiving treat! Also, I want to thank my awesome beta, Wollfgang, for helping me! :D

Chloe walked into a rarely empty club; there were no dancers,  no club goers, and the only person at the bar was the rather handsome and tall club owner himself. His jacket was hanging off of the stool next to him and he hadn’t heard her yet. As she carefully walked towards him she watched as he poured himself a glass of scotch. His back muscle were pronounced and she was mesmerized by their movement as he filled his glass.

 

“Care to pour a glass for me?” she spoke, stopping beside his piano under the radiant light, its waves falling over her, forming a bright aura around her.

 

He practically jumped at the sound of the detective's voice. He hadn’t expected her to come to LUX on Thanksgiving day. Surely, she should be at home with the spawn and the douche slaving in the kitchen all day, cooking food whose servings would last for an entire month.

 

“Detective.” his voice purred as he turned around slowly to face her and the soft smile spreading across his face at the sight of her.  _ My, my, you are absolutely stunning _ . Chloe walks towards him and takes the glass from his hand, bringing its rim up to her own lips, her eyes holding his.

 

His gaze never left her lips, tracking every move she made from the moment she took his glass to when she brought it up to those soft pink lips. His mouth suddenly felt dry and he couldn’t stop himself from wetting his own lips with his tongue.  _ Bloody Hell, get a grip man!  _ Shaking his head, he turned back towards the bar to pour a glass for himself since the detective confiscated his. 

 

“To what do I owe this pleasure of your company on this rather thankful and weight gaining day?”

 

“Well, I came here to see you—”

 

“Yes, well I know how irresistible able I can be darling but—”

 

She continues her sentence despite him cutting in, “— to personally invite you over for Thanksgiving dinner tonight. Everyone is going to be there, except mom. She landed a new gig, you know.” Chloe rolls her eyes. “Look, even Amenadiel will be there,” she tells him.

 

“I thought you were supposed to  _ entice  _ me to your little event, Detective,” Lucifer replies, a faint look of distaste on his face at the thought of spending Thanksgiving alongside his brother.

 

“Please come. Our family wouldn’t be complete if we didn’t have LA’s most notorious club owner at our dinner table.” 

 

Lucifer was at a loss for words. No one had ever invited him to a family dinner, especially on this holiday. He would typically spend the day at LUX - which was closed, of course - and just play on his piano until he tired. 

 

“You want  _ me  _ over for your family Thanksgiving dinner? Why?”

 

“Why?” She laughed and drowned down the rest of Lucifer’s drink before joining him at his bar.

 

“Because you are my partner and family….and because I promised Trixie you would be there.” She smiled wide at the look of sheer panic that appeared on Lucifer’s face.

 

“Besides…” She reached her hand over and ran it up the side of his...  _ rather muscular _ \- if she might add - arm, eyes idly tracing the path of her hand.

 

“It would make me really happy if you were there.” Her gaze then flicked up to meet his. His mouth was hanging open slightly, his brain completely shut down. How is it possible that the Detective had this much power over him? He was completely at her mercy and he didn’t care one bit.

 

“Alright, alright! I promise I will come over to your dinner, as long as the spawn doesn’t make herself permanently attached to me the entire time,” he grumbles, pretending at coercion. With his agreement sealed, Chloe took the second drink he had poured for himself, downing it in one gulp and then turned on her heel, leaving a dumbfounded, handsome club owner alone at his bar. 

 

“Be there by 6 o’clock!” she calls over her shoulder. With her final word, she pushed open the entrance door and disappeared from his sight. 

 

__________________________

  
  


Chloe was grabbing glasses from her cabinet, filling a few of them with wine to one to hand out to everyone.

 

“Hey Chlo, need any help?” The young forensicist popped over to offer. 

 

Chloe thought for a moment. With Dan and Marcus out grabbing more firewood, all that needed doing was the turkey. 

 

“Uh, sure. Can you baste the turkey?”

 

Ella grabbed the oven mitts, opening the door allowing the steam to escape. The smell of spices and rosemary and turkey filled the kitchen. She pulled out the tray, with some struggle, and placed it on of the stove. Luckily she has been going to the gym recently to work on her upper body strength. Grabbing the ladle, she took the juices from the bottom of the tray and carefully poured it over the turkey that was becoming increasingly golden in color. After a few rounds, she placed the turkey back into the oven, closing the door.

 

A knock on the door had Trixie leaping out of her Maze’s lap and towards the front door. She reached the door and placed her small grip on the handle, pulling it down and swinging it wide open. It’s exactly who she hoped it would be.

 

“LUUUCCCIIIFFEEERRRR!!!!” She bear-hugged Lucifer’s waist, placing him in a death grip. Well, as much of a death grip as a 9-year-old could manage.

 

“Aaahhhh yes, child. Um, can someone assist me in removing the spawn from my person?” he pleadingly called out, though no one paid him any attention. Dan let out a huff as he and Marcus pushed behind Lucifer to play the freshly chopped firewood by the fireplace; Linda and Maze were giggling over something with wine glasses in their hands; Ella had gone off somewhere else in the house; and Chloe just stood with the world’s largest grin on her face, watching her daughter cling onto her guests limbs with no intention of letting go.

 

“You came.” She walked over, grabbing a glass of wine from the counter and bringing it over to him. 

 

“Well, it’s not like me to break a promise…However, I do not recall having the small human being attached to me as part of the deal.” 

 

He looked down and made a weird face at Trixie, which just caused her to giggle and squeeze even tighter. He made a pained noise in response. Chloe handed Lucifer one of the glasses and asked her daughter to detach from him so he doesn’t spill his drink. 

 

“Trixie, I found them!” Ella shouted as she came out from around the corner of the room. In her hand, she held the box that contained the “Heads Up” cards.

 

“Yay! Now we play some games while the food is cooking!” She ran from Lucifer over to where Ella was standing and grabbed the cards from her hand.

 

“How about we go into the living room where there is tons of room for everyone to sit?” Ella suggested and looked up at Chloe for the okay to go ahead.

 

“Sure, I’ll be there in a few minutes, just going to put the potatoes in the water,” Chloe replied, turned to head back to the kitchen, Lucifer trailing behind her. He stood and watched as she peeled the potatoes and cut them into semi-uniform cubes. She then carefully placed them into the pot of boiling water, setting it on the hot stove, allowing the potatoes to boil. When she turned around to head to the living room she found Lucifer leaning up against the counter, just fondly watching her.

 

“What?” she asked, her cheeks feeling a little hot with his undivided attention.

 

“Nothing. I just enjoy watching you cook, that’s all.” He gave a gentle smile before averting his gaze and adjusting his cufflinks. A nervous habit he, unfortunately, had picked up from the humans.

 

Chloe eyed him knowingly. “Mm-hmm, right. Shall we go join the others?” 

 

He held an arm out, guiding Chloe towards the living room. She picked up her glass and walked towards the living room where everyone was already sitting on the couch and other seating arrangements, each holding a card in their hand, deeply entrenched in the game. Trixie handed both Lucifer and Chloe a card face down.

 

“How does one play this insipid game?” Lucifer asks, accepting the card.

 

“Now, don’t look at it, ok? One person at a time will stand up in front of and show their card to everyone. We give you clues and you have to guess what your card is based off what we say. No peeking!” She chided Lucifer when he attempted to lift the corner of his card. Trixie turned and took a seat with Maze and Ella.

 

“So, who will go first?” Linda asked, not wanting to be the first person to go. She isn’t very good at guessing games where she doesn’t know the answer.

 

“I’ll go.” Amenadiel volunteered and placed his drink on a side table.

 

“Right, Dear Old Dad’s favorite son has to be a show-off.” Lucifer muttered.

 

“Lucifer.” Chloe playfully smacked him on the arm as she took a seat next to him on an opposing couch. This particular couch wasn’t really meant for two people, so she was practically sitting on top of him, the warm line of his leg against hers, but she didn’t really mind. Neither did he, for that matter.

 

“Alright, you have 15 seconds. Ready? Set? GO!” Trixie called.

 

Amenadiel placed the playing card on top of his head.  _ Kangaroo _ .

 

Ella and Trixie leaped from their chairs and started jumping around.

 

“Hoping? Bunny?” Amenadiel kept guessing a bunch of other words, each attempt poorer than the last. Ella then grabbed Trixie by the waist in and held her in front of her while also simultaneously hopping around.

 

“Ella, careful!” Chloe managed to say through her fit of laughter. Linda keeps an eye on everyone’s glasses in case of a spill.

 

“Centipede! Um, dolphin?” The buzzer went off and his turn was over.

 

Lucifer gave his brother a scathing look. “Centipede?”

 

Amenadiel scowled. 

 

“It was Kangaroo, even I would have guessed that.” Maze sarcastically stated before grabbing a handful of pretzels. He rolled his eyes as he took a seat again. 

 

Marcus went next and his word was Baseball. Dan, Chloe, and Linda stood up and mimed out a baseball game; Chloe pitching an invisible ball towards Dan, Dan swinging an invisible bat and Linda “running” to catch the ball. Marcus guesses it almost immediately, a smug grin curling on his lips. 

 

Dan went next, he attempted to dance ballet which had both Lucifer and Marcus laughing their ass off, Maze seemingly unfazed, and Trixie his duet partner. Ella took out her phone and snapped a shot of the father-daughter duo, it was definitely going into her scrapbook. 

 

It was Chloe’s turn to go next, her word was Stripper. Ella stood up and started to take off her jacket, then she took her hair down from her ponytail, letting her wavy hair rest comfortably on her shoulders. She started dancing around the room, teasingly lifting up her shirt everyone now and then. Chloe heard Dan mutter “Lucifer married one” at the same time Maze stated, “Lucifer wished you  _ were  _ one.”

 

“Hey you guys cannot say anything, that’s cheating.” Linda exclaimed.

 

“....hmmm...Stripper.” Chloe guessed, waiting just long enough to answer so she could watch Ella’s routine. 

 

“Yes Decker!” Ella exclaimed jubilantly.

 

“Need I remind you we have a 9-year-old present?” Chloe stated.

 

“I know, I just thought we could play a grown-up version later tonight after Trix goes to sleep.”

 

“Oh you don’t have to wait for me to go to sleep, I can handle grown-up stuff.” She whispered the latter part and had an innocent smile plastered on her face.

 

“Uh huh. I don’t think so Monkey, perhaps in a few years ok?” Trixie pouted slightly at her mother's words but gave her mother a quick hug anyway before it was her turn. Chloe returned to her seat and this time directly sat on top of Lucifer’s lap, leaning back into him and soaking up his heat. She laid her head back on his shoulder, inclining it slightly into the side of his neck. Lucifer’s frame stiffened in surprise before slowly easing. He brushed his nose against her ear and she could feel his smile. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist to keep her steady as well as to pull her closer to him. If anyone asked later, she would blame it on the wine or state that she was cold and she only sat so close to him so he could warm her up. However, everyone knew that was a lie, even she couldn’t deny the true reason she decided to sit so close to him and allow him to hold her in his arms. Linda and Maze eyed them discreetly and a grin appeared at the corner of their mouths. Ella, on the other hand, made no effort to hide her excitement, she reached her hand into her jacket pocket and snapped a photo of the couple on the couch. Lucifer and Chloe, however, were too wrapped up in each other to notice that they were being photographed.

 

Trixie placed her card on top of her head, her word was Angel. Linda tried to make wings with her arms behind her back but it was very difficult, Marcus was making flying motions and Ella created a halo above her head. In the brief moment of silence, a whoosh was heard in Lucifer’s direction. All eyes turned towards the noise and motion.

 

“Bloody Hell.” Lucifer swore.

 

Trixie’s eyes widened and then she beamed from ear to ear. Dan nearly dropped his wine glass on the floor, Marcus stood seemingly unfazed, Amenadiel groaned, and Linda just looked at Maze in commiseration. Chloe lifted up in her seat a little and looked at her sides. Out from behind Lucifer, in between his body and the back of the sofa was a pair of large, perfect, white wings. Their span nearly filled up the entire length of the living room.

 

“ANGEL!!” Trixie shouted and jumped up and down joyful.

 

“Wha-- what the hell?!” Dan was in shock.

 

“Oh my -” Chloe was speechless, her breath had caught in her throat. They were the most radiant things she has ever seen, she thought the ones at the auction were gorgeous - but these…seeing them up close, shining, casting an aurora of light around Lucifer - these were just  _ Heavenly _ . Trixie darted across the living room and immediately held an arm out to touch them, but his wing had other ideas. They recoiled back, knocking over a vase in the process spilling soil and water onto the hardwood floor.

 

“Sorry. Still haven’t quite gotten control over these bloody things, they tend to have a mind of their own,” he says.

 

Chloe pulled herself off of Lucifer’s lap so she could get a clearer view of his wings. She desperately wanted to run her hand through the soft, downy feathers, but seeing how they reacted towards Trixie, she didn’t want them to accidentally knock over anything else. Surprisingly, they seemed to gravitate toward her, almost pressing themselves into her hands like a dog trying to get their owner to pet them. Trixie watched as the wings shifted toward her mother, a smile still held on her lips.

 

“I think they want you to pet them, Mommy!” She clapped her hands and started to jump and down in excitement. Chloe reached her hand out to touch them, but right before her hand made contact with the feathers Dan abruptly stood up.

 

“IS NO ONE QUESTIONING THIS?!”

 

“I already knew about this whole Devil business months ago, and I've seen his wings before,” Linda stated, taking a long gulp of her drink. She pulled out her phone and looked at her calendar, deciding whose apportionment she could reschedule to fit Dan in, she had a feeling she was going to be seeing him a lot more. Ella hadn’t said a word. Most likely her brain was processing everything, being a firm believer in Heaven, Hell, and God, this was probably a lot to comprehend.

 

“Wow…so either you’re totally into cosplay too, or you really are the Devil?” Ella stated Lucifer couldn’t tell if the question was directed towards him or if she was just thinking out-loud.

 

“Devil is in the details darling. Though normally the wings are not apart of the package. Dear old Dad decided to toy with his fallen son some more.”

 

“You don’t know that for sure, Luci.” Amenadiel stated, placing a comforting hand on Dan’s shoulder who was as unmoving as a rock.

 

Dan shudders and seems to return to reality. “Dude! Whoa, if he’s—- oh God— then you are—-Charlotte was real-??…” 

 

Linda was worried Dan was going to pass out, so she stood up and gently settled him back down on the couch. “I have an opening on Monday, 3 pm. We can talk more about this then, ok, Daniel?”

 

“Yeah- yeah, sure.” He nodded, rubbing his hands together trying to process and push away what just unfolded, literally.

 

“Well Lieutenant, you’ve been awfully quiet. Cat got your tongue? You aren’t going to pull a gun on me or kick me out of the LAPD?” Lucifer made direct eye contact with Marcus behind Chloe, trying to see if he could read him.

 

“Honestly, it doesn’t surprise me. I mean, I was expecting horns, but your file only listed your face and supernatural strength. Amongst other things.”

 

“What file?” That got Chloe’s attention, her gaze snapped away from the wings and around towards Marcus.

 

“The file that the Sinnerman gave me. It had everything I needed to know about Lucifer, his divine brother here, his mother - who until recently was living in the body of Defense Attorney Charlotte Richards - and the demon ninja bounty hunter here.”

 

“That night you snuck into my penthouse, you told me you didn’t know.” Lucifer points out.

 

“I lied.” Marcus shrugged. “it wasn’t important for you to know that I knew. I didn’t want to boost your ego, seeing that at this point, you had only really cared for Chloe to believe you.” Marcus stated in a cool manner. A kitchen timer went off, breaking both the tension and the silence that had followed after.

 

“Mmm yes, uhhh that would be the turkey. Ummm, Ella, mind giving me a hand?” Chloe walked away from everyone, her mind was racing. Lucifer was an angel, correction, fallen angel. The actual Devil, everything he said was true...but then again,  she already sort of knew that.

 

“Sure thing, Chlo!” Ella quickly got up from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen, Maze following thereafter.

 

“Well, Decker….how do you fe—?”

 

“Oh my God, you’re a demon!” Ella blurted out once the three women had reached the kitchen island. “That would totally explain why you are such a badass!” 

 

“Oh, thanks? You’re not too bad yourself.” Maze gave Ella a light playful punch on the shoulder.

 

“You’re not gonna go crazy on me are you, Decker? I was able to manage Linda well enough but you….you are a bit more difficult to handle.

 

“I’m fine, Maze. If I'm being honest here, I kinda already knew that he was the actual Devil. If that makes sense?” She reached for the mitts and opened up the oven door, allowing the savory scent to fill the household. She grabbed the tray and lifted the golden browned bird out of the oven and moved to place it on the counter.

 

“Really.” Maze replied flatly, disbelieving.

 

“I mean, I have seen some pretty weird stuff. That night I shot him, I could have sworn I saw what looked to be a red face in the mirror’s reflection. I thought I must have been seeing things, but now…now I know he was telling me the truth all along. I guess I just didn’t want to believe it could be true.”

 

“And you’re not scared?” Maze shifted her feet. 

 

No. I couldn’t think of a better person, or demon, to watch over Trixie and be her best friend.” She gave Maze a gentle and open smile, reassuring her that she wasn’t going to kick the demon out of their home.

 

The women chatted a bit more about God, Angels, and Demons as they prepared everything and set the table. The turkey was carved off the bone and on a platter, waiting to be served. The potatoes got a quick mashing, and the stuffing was warmed up as they brought everything to the dining room table. A few moments after later the table was set, the hot food was ready and waiting to be eaten, and it was time for everyone to gather. 

 

“Alright everyone, the table is ready and the food is hot!” Chloe shouted into the living room. Marcus and Amenadiel helped Dan off of the couch, his statue-like state of mind leaving him in the mention of dinner. 

 

“I’m going to eat Thanksgiving dinner now with an Angel, a Demon, and the actual Devil….God, what has my life become?” he murmured to himself.

 

They all gathered around the table; Trixie next to her mother on the right; Lucifer to the left of Chloe and also besides Maze; Maze next to Linda, who was on one of the ends, and to the right of Amenadiel; Amenadiel besides Dan who was also next to Marcus, and Ella who sat across from Linda with Marcus on her right and Trixie to her left.

 

“Shall we say grace?” Ella asked. Lucifer, of course, rolled his eyes a bit but held his tongue respectfully. 

 

“Sure. Dan? You wanna do the honors?”

 

“Sure, I guess. Though I feel like it would make more sense if Amenadiel said it.” He cast a glance towards the Angel beside him.

 

“I’ve done my fair share  thanking father, Daniel. It would mean more to him coming from someone like you.” He returned a smile and lightly placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

 

“Alright…ehm mmm. Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen.”

 

“Amen.” They all, sans Maze and Lucifer, said in unison.

 

“Ah, Detective. If you wouldn’t mind, I would like to say something.”

 

“Yeah, sure, Lucifer.” She gave him a small smile and watched as he stood up from his seat.

 

“I’d just— well I'd like to apologize first of all for what happened earlier.” He took a sip from his wine glass, cleared his throat and then continued. “I know from that today is a day of being thankful for what we have, our friends, family and so I’d like you to let you all know that I am thankful for you.” The dining room was silent, everyone attentively listening to Lucifer's speech. “Ella.” he started with.

 

Ella sat up a little straight in her seat, waiting to see what the Devil himself had to say to her.

 

“You are one Hell of a forensicist and I am thankful that we met. I know I can always count on you for having faith and believing in me, no matter the circumstance.” He raised his glass up in toast, Ella did the same as she tried to nonchalantly blink away the tears in her eyes. Lucifer then moved his attention to Marcus.

 

“Lieutenant. I know we may not have gotten off on the right foot-“

 

“That’s one way of putting it.” Marcus made a smug grin but remained quiet so he could hear what Lucifer had to say.

 

“Right…anyway I was going to say that I know you may not like me very much, and think I am a horrible consultant, but….I have learned a lot from you and I am grateful for everything you have done in these past few months, including save my arse a few times.” Lucifer stayed silent, anxiously waiting for Marcus’s reply.

 

“I still believe you are incredibly short-sighted and impulsive at times, but you have taught me that, sometimes, I have to think outside of the box a bit more to get the results I want. So I thank you and I hope you continue working for the LAPD because you are, surprisingly a good consultant, Lucifer Morningstar.” Marcus raised his glass and Lucifer mirrored, slightly bowing his head down in thanks.

 

“Daniel. I am thankful that we have become friends over these past few months and I enjoy working cases with you. If you allow me to partner up with you a few times every now and then I promise I won’t eat your pudding for a whole month.” 

 

Dan laughed and picked up his glass. “Ha, yeah man, whatever you say. I hope we get to team up more, too.” Dan raised his glass and nodded his head. Though he may have hated Lucifer at one point in his life, he had put that behind him. He is a good man who just wants to see justice done, and he makes Chloe happy, which is all Dan has ever wanted in this world.

 

“Amenadiel. My... I don’t really know what to say.”

 

“Go on, brother. Lay it all on me. I know whatever you will never say again, so you might as well just get it all out.”

 

“Very well, I am thankful for you being here for me even when I have tried to push you away. You are my big brother and even though you may be Dear Old Dad’s favorite I am still grateful that you are here.” Amenadiel let out a smile and raised his own glass. He and Lucifer may fight at times, well ok, maybe almost  _ all  _ the time, but they are family; brothers. He will always be there for Lucifer no matter what.

 

“Linda, I want to thank you for your wonderful therapy. You have brought to my attention a lot of feelings and emotions I would have never….understood before. Your constancy in friendship, your compassion, I will always be grateful for. Thank you.”

 

“Anytime, Lucifer. My office is always open.” She smiled, raising her glass and then taking a small sip from the crimson liquid.

 

“Mazikeen, my most loyal and trustworthy Demon.”

 

“Save the sappy stuff for later Lucifer, you know I don’t deal with human feelings.” Maze retorts.

 

“Very well, I just thought I’d say thank you for staying here with me even if it wasn’t what you may have wanted.”

 

“Nah, that’s ok. This place has kind of grown on me.” She turned to smile at every one of her Tribe members, he gazes lingering a little longer when she reached Linda.

 

“Beatrice.” Trixie was getting slightly bored with the whole round-robin speech. She had been playing with her silverware, but the sound of her name coming from Lucifer’s lips brought her back to full attention.

 

“I have to admit, I don’t enjoy being around small humans…deceptive, horrible, little monsters…but you, well if I'm being honest with myself, you have grown on me. Like a fungus.” Trixie had a huge smile spread across her face, she desperately wanted to jump out of her seat and trap him in a hug, but now wasn’t the time. She decided she would wait until after dinner to give him a hug. She raised up her water glass with both hands carefully, mimicking everyone else. 

 

Chloe’s hand came to caress the side of her head, placing a small kiss on the side. It warmed her heart to know her daughter was the only child Lucifer could stand and, whether he admitted it or not, enjoyed being around. He definitely holds a special place in Trixie’s heart, which made Chloe’s flutter at the mere thought of it. Lucifer had made his rounds around the table, he now had one more person to thank. Chloe.

 

“Chloe.” Chloe shifted her gaze away from her father and up towards Lucifer. Her heart skipped a beat when her name fell from his lips, her stomach doing small flips inside.

 

“You…you have taught me so much. I am not the same man I once was when I first came here to LA and, as I realized one day during my therapy session with Dr. Linda, I have changed for the better because of you. You are special, not only to me but to this world. You have always been there for me, all of me. The good, the bad, the fluffy, and perhaps one day even the crispy. You know who I am and yet you haven’t kicked me out of your house yet or gone into a panic fight, so I hope that means I haven’t broken you. Chloe Decker, you are a miracle put her in earth by my father and if the only chance of us meeting meant I would have to fall, well…..I’d fall a thousand times over if it meant I could meet you and be by your side everyday. I have come to realize just how much you mean to me in this past year and well--” He voice started shaking near the end of his speech, his nerves getting the better of him. He was so wrapped up in her gaze while giving the speech he had forgotten about everyone else who was present in the room. 

 

“Well, I just wanted to say that I am grateful for everything you have taught me.” 

 

Chloe couldn’t help but wipe away the tears that had run down her cheek while listening to Lucifer speech. She fought the urge  to stand up and kiss him and show him how grateful she was for him, but with everyone watching, including her ex-husband and ex-boyfriend - it would be a little awkward. Perhaps she will wait until everyone has left to tell him how thankful she was for him coming into her life. 

 

With Lucifer’s round-robin speech over he took his place sitting down and everyone started to dig into the hot food. Everyone grabbed helpful portions of juicy turkey, golden-brown stuffing, smooth mashed potatoes, and greens. Thought dinner they shared stories about Thanksgivings past disasters or childhood memories. The sound of laughter filled the deckerstar household as everyone filled their stomachs. As Lucifer ate he looked at the people sitting around him. 

 

A demon who indeed had a soul; a psychologist who had helped him realize so many things; his brother, fallen angel, who will always be there for him no matter what; two smart detectives who he surprisingly has become close with; a young forensicist who had strong faith; a child who could see the good in everyone no matter if you came from Heaven or Hell who he had come to care for; and finally Chloe. A mother, an excellent detective, and the woman he had fallen for. Placed by his father or not he would fall a hundred times over if it meant he would be able to meet her. He was changing for the better and she was the reason. All these people sitting at the table from him came from so many different places, Heaven, Hell, Earth, but it didn’t matter because in the end, they were family to him. 

 

If there is one thing he has learned this past year, it is that there is  _ always _ something to be thankful for _. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! :D


End file.
